


A date with Dean

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel didn't mean to bid, Dean doesn't mind





	A date with Dean

“A charity auction? For what?” Dean asked, tossing the paper onto the table and staring back at his brother/publicist. Sam scratched at his head, lines covered the end of his lips as he tried to decide. 

 

“Your image has been shit since the divorce with Lisa. Everyone took her side, fell in love with her and refuse to believe that all the things that you said she did actually happened so it's either time for you to shape up and give back to your fans or watch your career go down the drain. This could be a good thing for you and you know that.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, not that he wanted to do this but Sam held a good point. The world had seen Lisa as the innocent one and refused to believe that she was the one that cheated on him and he loved her too much to force her to tell the truth. He would have to find another way to show them that he was still a good guy person and that they were wrong. “What's the auction about?” 

 

“It's a  _ win a date  _ type thing. Your fans, along with a bunch of other celebrities will be up for auction.” 

 

                                       +

 

Dean stood on the stage and rubbed at his elbow. A nervous habit he never grew out of. The crowd is filled with most of his fans, the ones that didn't give up on him and according to Sam, this was an auction. The fans would bid on the actor for a chance to win a date with all proceeds going to whichever charity the celebrity supported. 

 

So far in the hour that it began Dean had watched as fans bid insane amounts of money on their favorite celebrity and nearly faint with the prospect of spending a whole night with them. 

 

Dean scanned the crowd. There had been many fans that he recognized from conventions and most of them had been the crazy ones. 

 

And then his eyes landed on one guy in the crowd, who looked like he didn't want to be there. Blue eyes watched him back and then turned to a dark haired girl who didn't look older than twelve. She tugged at his sleeves and smiled gently at the man, pointing towards Dean. 

He hoped that she didn't win, he loved all his fans but going on a date with a twelve year old wasn't exactly gonna help his image. 

 

His name had been called and the second that the bidding opened the numbers flew. 

 

_ 100  _

 

_ 150 _

 

_ 300 _

 

_ 400 _

 

_ 700 _

 

_ 1500 _

 

_ “ _ Do I hear two thousand!?” 

 

That had been the biggest number by far for the entire day and he couldn't see who made the bid, however his eyes landed on the guy with blue eyes, the little girl next to him had seem to lift up on her feet and gave him a flick on the nose. He rubbed the spot, urging the announcer to take the bid. 

 

“Two thousand to the blue eyed cutie. Going once, going twice. Sold!” 

 

The man with blue eyes frowned, trying to move close to the stage. Dean couldn't hear what he was saying until he got closer. 

 

“No. No I wasn't bidding my sister…. She pinched my nose. It wasn't a bid!” 

 

The announcer shrugged. “Sorry kid but you bid and you won your date with Dean Winchester. Payment is due before you leave here.” 

 

The announcer left the stage, Dean hopped down and stood in front of the man. He didn't look too happy. 

 

“Well, I guess I won the date then.” The man spoke. 

 

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. “Guess you did. I uh, you know who I am. What's your name?” 

 

“Castiel. Castiel Novak. Look I can't pay. Two grand is more than I have in my savings and it's kind of just me and my sister and I really  _ can't  _ afford this.” 

 

Dean felt kind of bad for the guy. If his story was true then he really couldn't afford this and his sister roped him into a date. 

 

He had to do something. 

 

“Maybe you can give it up? The girl that was about to outbid you might still want the chance to go on a date with me and then you can give it to her and I'll fix the difference.” 

 

Castiel shook his head. “No way. I can figure out a way to pay this off in the next three hours but I want this date with you. You're kind of my favorite celebrity and I have the chance. I just don't know how I'm gonna pay you.” 

 

It was enduring, Dean will admit that and really, this guy wasn't that bad looking. It wouldn't hurt to spend a few bucks to help him pay for the chance of a lifetime. 

 

“Tell you what. I'll dish out the cash and we still get that date. What do you say?” 

 

Castiel's face lit up. “Of course! Of course! Yeah. Thank you!” 

 

Dean grinned. “No problem. You're a fan, your sister obviously did this to give you a chance to fulfill your dreams so why not help you make it come true?” 

 

Castiel seemed as though he wanted to day something else but his mouth stayed shut. “Let's go. We can pay the guy and then decide. There is supposed to be some mandated dates that we go on but I don't wanna do those. Someone as cute as you deserves their dream date.” 

 

A blush crept over Castiel's cheeks. 

 

“Look, I know that you say that to everyone and I'm just a guy that you're going on a date with---" 

 

Dean held up a hand. “No, Castiel. I mean that. You're cute. I got lucky.” 

 

Castiel looked away. 

 

The blush deepened on his cheeks and Dean really did luck out on this date. 

 

He was about to have dinner with someone who he hadn't thought was cute since he met Lisa. 

 

He hoped that maybe, maybe Castiel was just as nice as he seemed. 


End file.
